Monocigóticos
by oceanonce5
Summary: De niños eran los mismos. Como adolescentes de secundaria se convirtieron en personas diferentes. ¿O no lo hicieron? Después de recibir un trabajo, se ven obligados a enfrentarse a sus similitudes. BLANKSHIPPING / twincest / NSFW. ¿No te gusta la idea / emparejamiento? Márchate y no lo leas. Traducción de la obra Monozygotic de Von Gentleman.
1. Chapter 1

Esta obra no me pertenece, es una traducción de la obra de Von Gentleman Monozygotic, cuya versión original podéis encontrar aquí:

s/7887238/1/Monozygotic

**ADVERTENCIAS (****en este ****capítulo)****: ****BLANKSHIPPING****. ****ANGUSTIA****.** ¿No te gusta la idea / emparejamiento? Entonces no lo leas. Confía en mí, vamos a ver más advertencias en los capítulos venideros.

This work does not belong to me; it's a translation of Von Gentleman's Monozygotic, which you can find here:

s/7887238/1/Monozygotic

**Capítulo uno**

Era una fría y lluviosa tarde de marzo de finales de invierno, dos gemelos jóvenes estaban acurrucados el uno contra el otro en el suelo de madera de su dormitorio. A pesar de que se mantenían en silencio, los muchachos idénticos compartían un desdén por este tipo de clima, la temperatura, y los sentimientos que despertaba en ellos. Las condiciones y el momento del día eran exactamente los mismos que cuando todo sucedió.

Gasas blancas cubrían sus brazos quemados que en ese momento había envuelto alrededor de su gemelo más joven, e Ingo miró por la ventana el día triste con el ojo derecho, que no había sido dañado en el accidente. El otro estaba cubierto de un nuevo parche ocular blanco de gasa. Se sentía extraño. No era exactamente un niño extrovertido antes, pero desde que había recuperado la consciencia, algo parecía diferente en él. Se sentía ajeno a su situación, como un observador externo de su propia vida. No es que no sintiera nada; la preocupación que sentía por su hermano era inmensa y el hecho de que él estuviese allí físicamente ileso era probablemente la única cosa que le impedía perderla.

Emmet estaba llorando histéricamente en los brazos de su gemelo mayor, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro todo el tiempo. "Ellos piensan que estoy loco, Ingo. Creen que soy un caso perdido completamente", dijo Emmet, con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos con una sonrisa que parecía contradecir sus emociones. Empuñó la camisa de Ingo, agarrándose desesperadamente pero cuidado de no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Miró a su hermano, fijándose su apariencia, tocando ligeramente las vendas bien envueltas alrededor de su cabeza, y mirando las que cubrían las laceraciones que seguían la curación en su rostro. Esto fue suficiente para hacer que se sintiera enfermo. ¿Cómo es que no resulté herido yo también? ¿Por qué tomaste tú todo el daño? Miró a su hermano en el ojo ileso. "¿Crees que estoy loco?"

"No. No creo que estés loco." Ingo lo abrazó con fuerza entre sus brazos y trató de besar las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas, tratando desesperadamente de aplacarlo. Su corazón se desgarraba al ver a su hermano así, pero su carácter le impidió que le afectara de alguna manera. Ingo se sintió en desacuerdo consigo mismo. Durante esta crisis, de alguna manera sentía que todo estaba muy claro y sin embargo, lo odiaba. No era natural para él, por lo menos, no era natural antes del accidente. Miró a su hermano. Esto no se parecía a Emmet en absoluto. Ellos eran tan similares antes, pero ahora algo terrible les había sucedido, y mientras él estaba angustiado, se dio el lujo de no recordar nada. Emmet vio todo lo que había sucedido. Después de veinte días en el hospital, Ingo había sido finalmente dado de alta y mandado a casa, pero allí ya nada iba a ser lo mismo. Su padre ya no estaba vivo y su madre se había retirado desde el día del accidente. Emmet sólo podía hacer frente a la realidad riéndose de todo o sonriendo por cualquier cosa.

Emmet se encontró ese día aferrado a su hermano inconsciente en el accidente. Él salió del mismo con golpes, contusiones y cortes de menor importancia, pero relativamente ileso. Después de haber sido examinado y tratado por lesiones menores, lo habían monitorizado y evaluado psicológicamente porque no paraba de reír desde que lo encontraron, el único consciente en el descarrilamiento del tren. Él se rió cuando se aplicó desinfectante para las heridas punzantes y sonrió cuando la muerte de su padre fue reconocida. Ni siquiera podía llorar sin sonreír.

"¿Tú no lo haces?"

"Emmet. Lo que pasó fue..." La voz de Ingo se fue apagando. "No tengo palabras para describirlo. Pero tú lo viste todo. Tu reacción, la forma en que estás procesando todo esto, es tu forma natural de manejar las cosas. A otras personas no les gusta lo que ven, porque es inusual para ellos. Pero no es raro para ti. Este eres tú. "

Los gemelos podrían tener sólo doce años, pero eran inteligentes y educados. Los dos siempre fueron bien hablados para los niños de su misma edad y mientras lo hacían tendían a tener problemas para entender y conectar con otras personas, pero eran genios cuando se trataba de uno al otro. Eso no era cuestionable. Ellos se tenían el uno al otro.

Emmet se aferró con más fuerza a su hermano, sus delgados cuerpos infantiles entrelazados. "¿De verdad crees esto?"

"Somos gemelos, Emmet. Estoy seguro de que si yo lo hubiese visto todo, habría reaccionado de la misma manera". Ingo desvió la mirada por un momento, apretando los afilados dientes como colmillos. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haber sido noqueado cuando su hermano estaba solo durante el tumulto.

"Así que mi comportamiento, es" él se rió, enojado consigo mismo por usar una de las frases que los psicólogos utilizaban: "Es... no sólo es normal para mí, sino que también lo sería para ti, si lo hubieses visto todo."

"Sí. Estoy seguro de ello."

"Eres diferente des de ahora. Puedo verlo. Estás distante".

Ingo tomó la cara de Emmet entre sus manos. "Tú también estás distante. Sólo que de una manera distinta a la mía."

"¡Te golpeaste la cabeza con mucha fuerza contra el acero! Por eso es que somos diferentes, ¿no? Quiero decir, yo lo vi, vi la sangre", empezó a reírse. "Yo lo vi todo y creo que es muy divertido."

"Sí". Ingo no se sorprendió por su extraña declaración. "Estás distante como yo", él volvió a insistir.

"No como tú", se rió Emmet mientras se ahogaba en lágrimas, "A ti no te gusta que sea de esta manera, ¿verdad? Ya no sientes que sea tu hermano, ¿verdad? ¡Odio como soy ahora, Ingo, lo odio!" él comenzó a temblar, su risa era cada vez más histérica.

Las cejas de Ingo se fruncieron un poco de preocupación por su gemelo. Esto realmente era muy diferente de cómo se comportaba normalmente Emmet. Algo en su interior le dijo que las cosas realmente no serían lo mismo nunca más. Había un gatillo, y aunque tenían algunas diferencias antes, sus disposiciones solían ser muy similares. Ahora algo les había sucedido a ambos; Ingo fue golpeado tan fuerte en la cabeza, los médicos se sorprendieron de que no tuviese más daño del que él hizo, y Emmet vio todo lo que le sucedió a su hermano, además de la traumática muerte de su padre. "No me importa", dijo Ingo finalmente: "Sólo me importa que tú no estés herido."

"Ingo" se agarró a su camisa otra vez, "Me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo los mismos, ¡Lo odio! ¡Odio como soy!", repitió, "¡lo odio, odio, odio eso!" él se rió en su manga.

Los dedos de Ingo se movieron temblorosos en el cabello de Emmet, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad. Él realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora. Se conocían tan bien, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Sin embargo, iba a tratar de hacer que todo estuviese bien para Emmet. "Seguimos siendo los mismos, Emmet. Si te hace sentir mejor, siempre voy a vestir con la misma ropa a partir de ahora. Vamos a hacer los mismos deportes. Incluso voy a comer la misma comida que tú".

"¿Harías eso por mí?"

"Me gustan las mismas cosas que te a ti de todas formas."

"Bueno, yo no sé si vamos a ser capaces de copiarnos a la perfección, porque creo que," Emmet ahogó sus palabras y sonrió más, "creo que me quieren enviar a alguna parte."

Ingo tomó la mano de su gemelo. "No voy a dejar que te envíen a ningún lugar. No sin mí."

"¡Ha-ha! Ingo, creo que quieren que veas a esa gente tan pronto cuando estés mejor. Te quieren hacer muchas preguntas también porque creen que vas a tener…" movió sus manos alrededor de la cabeza en círculos. "Problemas. Como yo. Porque te golpeaste la cabeza con mucha fuerza y piensan que eres un robot o algo así", se rió él.

Ingo frunció el ceño. "¿Es eso lo que piensan? Idiotas". Miró por la ventana y luego de nuevo a Emmet. "Que se me evalúe entonces. Si creen que los dos estamos locos entonces ambos seremos encerrados juntos."

Emmet se hundido en el regazo de su hermano, mientras le apretaba la mano con fuerza. "No creo que nunca volvamos a ser como antes", dijo riendo, expresando los pensamientos de Ingo de hace unos momentos, mientras las lágrimas goteaban sobre la tela de los pantalones del pijama con motivos las vías del tren y señales ferroviarias de Ingo, el mismo tipo que llevaba puesto Emmet.

"Emmet. Vamos a adaptarnos. Vamos a..." una de las nuevas palabras del vocabulario que habían aprendido en la escuela le vino a la mente en un momento singularmente inapropiado, "Vamos a perseverar. Y seré con tú, siempre. No te preocupes. Siempre vamos a ser el mismo, no importa lo que pase. Nunca nada va a cambiar eso".

"¿Porque tú eres mi gemelo?" Emmet preguntó.

"Porque tú eres mi gemelo", repitió Ingo.

Emmet se inclinó y puso sus brazos alrededor de su hermano. "Estoy tan contento de que estés vivo… Ingo, si hubieses muerto, me habría muerto también. Me alegro de que estés en casa. Yo me ocuparé de todas tus vendas por ti y todas las tareas que no puedas hacer en este momento, ¡lo prometo! "

Ingo sonrió débilmente a su hermano y pasó un brazo ligeramente por encima de él. "Gracias, Emmet. ¿Crees que ..." se mordió el labio un poco, haciendo una pausa y luego continuó: "¿Crees que voy a tener cicatrices de esto?"

"¡No, no tendrás porque voy a cuidar de ti y se te curarán perfectamente!" sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Ingo se estrujó más contra su hermano. "Duerme en mi cama conmigo esta noche. No quiero estar solo".

Los gemelos se metieron en la cama de Ingo juntos, shimmied bajo las mantas, y se acurrucaron el uno contra el otro.

"Te amo, Ingo". El gemelo más joven dio a su hermano un beso en la mejilla.

"Te amo, Emmet." El gemelo mayor le correspondió besándole en la frente.

Poco a poco, los gemelos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos, con los dedos entrelazados. Emmet había estado despierto durante tres días seguidos cuando se enteró de que Ingo iba a salir del hospital y no podía conciliar el sueño durante los últimos días. Estar lejos de su gemelo era una tortura. En la clínica pateó las paredes, tocó las sillas una y otra vez, y tiraba cosas mientras reía histéricamente cuando los psicólogos trataban de aconsejarlo. Les había gritado exigiendo saber si su hermano estaba bien. Sin Ingo, era como si la mitad de si mismo hubiese sido eliminada. Nunca había reaccionado de esta manera antes. Ahora que por fin tenía a su hermano a su lado otra vez, se quedó dormido al instante.

Ingo podía sentir sueño apoderándose de él, pero se desveló repentinamente cuando sintió algo extraño en su muñeca. Cuando miró, vio a Emmet roérsela mientras dormía. Se sentía raro al principio, pero cuando vio a su hermano y lo feliz que parecía, le supo mal apartar la muñeca lejos de él. Cerró los ojos, permitiendo que Emmet lo masticara tanto como quisiera.

...

Ingo miró a su hermano que revoloteaban alrededor del pasillo, al ser atrapado en una conversación de camino a clase. Varias chicas tontas pero atrevidas parecían querer llamar su atención y a pesar de ser ciertamente bueno hablando con la gente, era muy obvio para Ingo que Emmet estaba tratando de quitárselas de encima lo más rápido posible, por la forma en que iba saltando de una persona a otra antes de quedar atrapado en una conversación con ésta. Su habitual método de sonreír con esa sonrisa inquietante y diciendo cosas inapropiadas no parecía funcionar con ese grupo hoy. Ingo sostuvo los libros en sus brazos, suspirando mientras escuchaba a dos compañeras de clase hablando entre sí detrás de él acerca de cómo Emmet era el gemelo "accesible pero raro" y cómo Ingo era el gemelo "caliente pero que da miedo". En lugar de luchar contra las etiquetas, Ingo les dejaba que pensaran lo que quisieran pensar. Estos juicios superficiales habían trabajado en su favor la mayor parte del tiempo y más bien disfrutaban de ellos, pero sabía que iban a llegar tarde a clase si Emmet no podía dejar de ser constantemente atrapado en las conversaciones.

Ingo se acercó a su hermano y lo tomó de la muñeca, tirando de él lejos de las chicas que estaban prácticamente babeando encima de él y de la multitud de estudiantes en movimiento que se apresuraban a clase. Una vez que los dos empezaron a moverse juntos, un camino prácticamente despejado se abrió para ellos.

Nadie se interponía en su camino. Nunca.

No era sólo sus compañeros de segundo año quienes les tenían miedo. Los alumnos de segundo ciclo tampoco se atrevían a meterse con ellos. Lo intentaron en el pasado y se habían estado arrepintiéndose desde entonces. Por su cuenta, cada gemelo era formidable e intimidante. Como pareja, eran absolutamente imparables. Incluso aterrorizaban a sus maestros.

Su reputación, una extraña mezcla entre ser populares, poderosos y temidos, se había desarrollado poco después de que fueran enviados a una escuela privada con un campus grande equipado con sus propias residencias y centros psiquiátricos. Era una de las pocas escuelas de este tipo: una que tenía un puesto destacado académicamente hablando pero tenía las instalaciones especiales para los estudiantes que a menudo llegaban con problemas. Cuando los gemelos cumplieron trece años el 31 de mayo casi tres años antes, su madre decidió que sería mejor darles un cambio de escenario en un ambiente bien estructurado con las debidas instituciones psiquiátricas, por si fuese necesario, así que hizo los preparativos para mandarlos allí el siguiente año escolar, pero los gemelos tenían una idea bastante buena de que su madre se estaba marchitando y no quería a sus hijos alrededor para que viesen su deterioro. Los dos trabajaron muy de cerca el primer año y se mantuvieron juntos cuando se hizo evidente que les beneficiaba después de que los detalles del traumático accidente de tren fuesen revelados a los consejeros escolares. La escuela estaba bastante lejos de cualquiera de las grandes ciudades y se encontraba en un territorio más rural, pero siempre fue un lugar lleno de vida, y debido a su proximidad con la naturaleza, una afición de muchos de los estudiantes era ir tratar de y capturar Pokémon salvajes. Emmet parecía tener un don para la captura de Joltiks cada vez que iba al bosque con Ingo, que había capturado recientemente un Fraxure, él mismo.

Los dos finalmente pudieron llegar a clase sin apenas tiempo de sobra y se sentaron el uno junto al otro, debido a la disposición de los asientos en orden alfabético, y una vez que todos se hubieron establecido, una mujer desconocida se acercó a la parte delantera de la sala. Era su nueva maestra.

"Genial, nuestro maestro idiota es despedido y tiene que salirse en mitad del año", comenzó Emmet con una sonrisa.

"Sólo para ser reemplazado por otro idiota", terminó Ingo con una mirada.

Hubo un murmullo en la sala cuando los demás estudiantes hicieron comentarios acerca de la nueva maestra antes de que ella diera una fuerte palmada y fuera directa al grano.

"Soy la Sra. Redwood, su nueva profesora de Biología para el resto del año. Asignaré todos los proyectos hoy. Son el cuarenta por ciento de la nota del grado y van a trabajar en parejas. Además de diez páginas de informe con todas las citas mencionadas, van a realizar una presentación. ¿Entienden? Deben entregarlo en cuatro semanas".

Los estudiantes parecían un poco sorprendidos por la falta de presentación. La profesora se acercó a cada par de estudiantes entregándoles los documentos con más detalles de la tarea y asignándoles temas específicos. Ingo giró la pluma entre sus dedos cuando escuchó varios de los temas asignados. Emmet comenzó a garabatear vías de tren en su libreta. Podían oír que a la pareja que estaba detrás de ellos le fue asignada la clonación como tema.

"Y ustedes dos," la profesora se trasladó delante de Ingo y Emmet, con su mano casi golpeando sobre la mesa el papel que Emmet estaba garabateando, lo que le hizo dar un respingo, "Ustedes dos van a hacer un informe sobre los gemelos monocigóticos".

"Qué original", bromeó Ingo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Sí, dar el tema obvio para el par obvio, no lo vi venir señora Redwood!"

"Hmn, Ingo y Emmet, ¿no? Me habían advertido sobre ustedes dos. He oído que tienen un 4.0 de promedio de calificaciones", sonrió la maestra, mirándolos. Era inusualmente alta.

"¿Quiere que escribamos un documento de diez páginas estrechando un tema tan amplio?" Dijo Ingo, lo bastante fuerte para el resto de la clase lo escuchara.

"Porque, ya sabes, podríamos escribir nuestro propio libro enorme sobre este tema", intervino Emmet.

"No como nos gustaría".

"Pero podemos. Usted probablemente tiene una vida tan aburrida que le gustaría disfrutar de eso, ¿verdad?"

"En realidad, sí, disfrutaría de eso. Estoy trabajando en mi doctorado y pronto seré conocida como la Profesora Redwood. De todos modos, estrechar el tema es su trabajo. Ah, y como ustedes son iguales, esta va a ser una presentación increíble. No puedo esperar ", la nueva maestra se mostraba completamente inquebrantable ante sus intentos de avergonzarla delante de la clase.

"Espera. ¿Qué?" la sonrisa de Emmet se redujo.

"No. Nosotros no somos iguales", Ingo intentó corregirla.

"¡No nos parecemos en absoluto!"

"Sólo tenemos el mismo aspecto".

"Estamos completamente diferenciados en otros aspectos."

"Nuestras personalidades son polos opuestos".

"Los estudios sostienen que son más parecidos de lo que piensan, chicos. Esas diferencias son el fenotipo", comenzó el profesor para participar en la conversación para su propia diversión.

"Sabemos lo que es un fenotipo", dijo Ingo, ahora agravado.

"Ha habido numerosas cantidades de investigaciones que muestran hasta qué punto la genética juegan un papel fuerte en la personalidad", sonrió el profesor.

"Esos estudios están equivocados", dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

El resto de la clase estaba completamente en silencio mientras observa a los gemelos discutir con la maestra. Normalmente Ingo y Emmet cortaban a todos sus maestros e incluso los humillaban. Este profesor no era igual.

"Bueno", continuó la Sra. Redwood con un movimiento de su dedo, "aprendí un poco acerca de todos mis nuevos estudiantes de su antiguo maestro. Lo que sé es que ambos asumen roles de liderazgo. Los dos son solucionadores de problemas tenaces. Ambos sienten un desprecio hacia la autoridad, y a ambos les encanta atacar las conferencias y los argumentos de los maestros. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? "

"¿Tu punto? Esto no prueba nada", suspiró Ingo.

"Sí, creo que vamos a reducir nuestro tema escribiendo nuestro artículo sobre cuán diferentes los gemelos idénticos puede ser", Emmet le dio un codazo a su gemelo mayor, como buscando aprobación, sonriendo con sus afilados dientes como colmillos y Ingo asintió, apretando visiblemente sus propios dientes afilados con molestia a medida que crecía más la frustración contra su maestro.

"Está bien por mí. Ustedes pueden encontrarse con que su opinión cambie sin embargo. Después de todo, ustedes son similares en formas que ni siquiera se perciben como similares. Ambos son capitanes del equipo de esgrima y el club de pokémon, y ambos tienen las más altas calificaciones de su clase. ¿Coincidencia? "

"Tenemos objetivos similares".

"Con frecuencia llegamos a las mismas conclusiones."

"Pero nuestros enfoques son diferentes. ¿No es así?" Ingo miró a su gemelo por el rabillo del ojo.

"Sí, son diferentes. ¿Cierto?" Emmet observó a Ingo con la misma mirada.

"Me doy por vencida. Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que ustedes están terminando los pensamientos y las oraciones del otro", dijo riendo la señora Redwood. "De acuerdo clase, voy a responder preguntas ahora," ella se salió del tema, habiendo conseguido ya su diversión y volvió a trabajar.

Ingo cruzó las manos sobre su boca con tristeza, mirando a la nueva maestra mientras Emmet sonreía mientras dibujaba garabatos torpes de la cara de la profesora sobre las vías del tren dibujadas previamente. Los gemelos no estaban contentos. Habían sido contrariados, habían discutido, y habían tenido una confrontación. Y sin embargo no ganaron.

Una vez la lección hubo terminado, los dos esperaron a que los estudiantes se fueran. Era su última clase del día. Su maestra fue a su escritorio y comenzó a tomar notas en un papel cuando los dos finalmente se acercaron a ella, y se quedaron de pie frente a su escritorio, a la espera de permiso para hablar. Al no conseguirlo, se miraron el uno al otro antes de continuar con el tema una vez más.

"Ingo es un poco tímido. ¡Yo no lo soy!" Empezó Emmet.

"Emmet habla con todos. Yo no." Añadió Ingo.

"Ingo lleva el pelo más largo y apartado de su cara. ¿Ves?" Emmet tiró del pelo de su hermano como para enfatizar el argumento.

"Y Emmet corta su propio cabello. Podría ir a un estilista."

"¡Ingo siempre lo termina todo pronto! Yo espero hasta el último minuto".

"Emmet duerme hasta tarde todos los días. Tengo que sacarlo de la cama."

"Mh-hmm", su maestro respondió, sin levantar la vista de sus notas. Llevaba gafas, mantenía el pelo en la cara y parecía tener una gran afición por llevar una bata de laboratorio, incluso cuando no estaban haciendo trabajo de laboratorio. Ella encontró sus argumentos realmente lindos y entrañables porque, ahora que estaban solos y no en frente de la clase, estos se habían vuelto infantiles y triviales.

"Y ya sabíamos la diferencia entre un genotipo y un fenotipo", Emmet sintió la necesidad de aclararlo de nuevo.

La maestra finalmente levantó la vista hacia los dos gemelos y sonrió. "Nunca dije que fuesen exactamente los mismos chicos. Creo que no me han entendido. Sois personas únicas. Aparte de esa cicatriz en su muñeca, Ingo, y una ligera diferencia en su estilo, superficialmente parecen idénticos y yo nunca habría sido capaz de distinguirlos solamente por el aspecto físico".

La mención de la cicatriz de la muñeca de Ingo causó instantáneamente un sonrojo en ambos gemelos e hizo que apartaran la mirada el uno del otro, Emmet sonriendo para ocultar su vergüenza e Ingo frunciendo el ceño mientras tiraba de la manga hacia abajo. Al darse cuenta de la vergüenza de los dos, la curiosidad de la Sra. Redwood se despertó, pero no insistió en el tema.

"Sus personalidades son diferentes", añadió. "Eso es lo que me permite diferenciarles sin saber mucho acerca de ustedes. Emmet, eres todo sonrisas. Ingo, frunces mucho el ceño". Su observación fue superficial, pero parecía que los dos habían reaccionado incómodamente. Las diferencias en sus personalidades eran algo que ambos sabían y ahora no estaban tan seguros de si sentirse orgullosos de ello o no, dadas las circunstancias de sus diferencias. "Ustedes don muy similares en muchos aspectos, aunque!", continuó, "se complementan mutuamente en sus diferencias. Tienen una gran dinámica y estoy segura de que jugarán con ventaja si los dos deciden elegir a la misma profesión y trabajar juntos."

...

"¿Qué ha entendido de todos modos?" Ingo preguntó mientras empezaba a cambiarse su uniforme de la escuela una vez que estuvieron en el dormitorio que los dos compartían.

"Nada. ¡Obviamente!" Emmet se quitó su uniforme.

No les gustaba el uniforme escolar debido a que no daba mucho margen para añadir sus colores favoritos en él. Todo lo que Emmet podía hacer para acentuar su uniforme era añadir un sombrero blanco, calcetines blancos y zapatos blancos. Ingo hacía lo mismo sólo que con negro.

El gemelo mayor suspiró después de quitarse la camisa y se miró la muñeca derecha donde estaba la cicatriz. "Ella se dio cuenta" murmuró, sonrojándose un poco.

"Oh. Sí. Ella lo hizo." Emmet podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojándose también. "Lo siento. Nunca quise dejar ese tipo de cicatriz en ti."

"Lo sé. No sabías que me estabas mordiendo. Y yo no te detuve."

Emmet parpadeó. "¿No lo hiciste? Quiero decir, sí, eso es obvio, dejé de hacerlo hace poco más de un año, pero... ¿por qué no me detuviste?"

Ingo miró hacia otro lado y por la ventana. "Es sólo que…", hizo una pausa por un momento y suspiró, "El día que empezaste a hacerlo fue el día que llegué a casa desde el hospital."

Emmet se quedó callado mientras Ingo le devolvía la mirada.

"Parecía que querías, así que... te dejé".

Emmet miró a Ingo, le sonrió dulcemente antes de tomarle la mano derecha y llevársela a un lado de su cara, lo besó suavemente en la muñeca donde sus dientes habían dejado la cicatriz irregular, manteniendo el contacto visual con su hermano cuando expresó su afecto.

"Estás ruborizado, Ingo".

Ingo apartó la mirada y miró hacia abajo.

"Te estás sonrojando mucho. ¿Te hice sentir raro?" Emmet sonrió más.

Ingo permaneció en silencio y asintió lentamente.

"Tal vez no me detuviste porque te gustaba demasiado," sugirió Emmet en un tono juguetón, pellizcando suavemente su muñeca en el mismo lugar que la cicatriz.

"Emmet, no-ah..." Ingo sentía un poco de hormigueo, algo que estaba empezando a ocurrir con bastante frecuencia cuando Emmet hacía gestos más afectuosos hacia él. "No digas cosas como esas."

"Es cierto".

Ingo se llevó la mano libre a la cara para tapar lo rojo que sabía que se estaba poniendo y luego tiró suavemente la muñeca lejos de su hermano antes de lanzar la camisa negra. "Vamos. Vamos a empezar a trabajar en ese proyecto."

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

Esta obra no me pertenece, es una traducción de la obra de Von Gentleman Monozygotic, cuya versión original podéis encontrar aquí:

s/7887238/2/Monozygotic

**ADVERTENCIAS (****en este ****capítulo)****:** **NSFW.****BLANKSHIPPING****, ****TWINCEST****. ****ANGST.****UN****POCO DE****BDSM****. **¿No te gusta la idea / emparejamiento? Entonces no lo leas.

This work does not belong to me; it's a translation of Von Gentleman's Monozygotic, which you can find here:

s/7887238/2/Monozygotic

N.T. (Notas del traductor): Sinceramente no tengo ni idea de esgrima, pero me informaré debidamente y editaré el capítulo en cuanto haya resuelto las dudillas de traducción que me han surgido. Se entiende bastante creo, pero por si acaso lo buscaré.

**Capítulo dos**

"¡Siguiente!" Ingo gritó después de derrotar a su oponente en un combate de esgrima.

"¡Siguiente!" Emmet gritó segundos más tarde después de derrotar a su propio oponente.

Nunca nadie pudo derrotarles. Eran un poco arrogantes al respecto, pero con razón. A pesar de que los aspirantes sabían que sin duda serían derrotados en un duelo, siempre querían desafiar a Ingo y a Emmet para que estos pudieran desarrollar su fuerza; sin embargo, los gemelos no querían perder el tiempo con los principiantes que pedían un desafío. Insistieron en que el retador tenía que ganar veinte peleas consecutivas para que ellos aceptaran su desafío. Ahora solo quedaba un aspirante para cada uno. Estos combates con los gemelos siempre atrajeron a grandes multitudes de estudiantes, incluidos los que no practicaban esgrima. Sus movimientos eran elegantes y sus estilos despiadados. Mientras Emmet llevaba la tradicional ropa protectora de color blanco, Ingo prefería la ropa de protección negra, aunque era solamente legal fuera de las competiciones. Ingo derrotó a su último oponente en menos de un minuto, en un combate de cinco toques. Una vez terminó, se quitó la máscara, saludó a su adversario y a los espectadores, y se volvió para mirar a su hermano, que aún no había terminado su pelea.

Emmet ya tenía cuatro toques en contra de su oponente, que no tenía ninguno. Tanto la multitud como su gemelo lo estaban mirando con expectación, pensando que acabaría con el oponente en un toque más, cuando de pronto, la hoja del oponente cayó en un toque rápido en el flanco de Emmet, haciendo sonar la máquina de puntuación y encenderse la luz roja que representaba la hoja del oponente. Cuando Ingo vio lo sucedido, sintió como le subía la sangre al rostro.

"¡Alto!" -gritó el árbitro, haciendo un gesto con las manos. "Ataque de Derecha", indicó él hacia Emmet, "Parada, réplica", gesticuló hacia el oponente, "toque de Izquierda", y levantó la mano en el lado izquierdo, a favor del oponente.

Las pupilas de Ingo se contrajeron mientras agarraba la manga de su chaqueta de esgrima negra. Fue un juicio fácil. No hay paradas múltiples, no hay múltiples intentos, ni siquiera un oponente excepcional. Esto no era bueno para su reputación. Todo el mundo vio lo que había sucedido. Era imperfecto. Ingo sintió ira contra su gemelo.

"¡En garde! ¡Prêt!" dijo el árbitro para indicarles que estuviesen en guardia y listos. "Allez!" y con las manos del árbitro avanzando, los dos comenzaron a cercar una vez más. Esta vez Emmet anotó un toque casi al instante cuando hizo un ataque flèche, sorprendiendo a su oponente mientras saltaba hacia él corriendo e hizo el golpe, terminando la pelea de cinco toques a su favor. Se quitaron las máscaras y saludaron a la multitud e Ingo lo cogió, mirándolo. Emmet apartó la mirada de su hermano, un poco tímidamente. Sabía que iba a sufrir las consecuencias. Por supuesto, este error fue mucho más importante para los gemelos que para los espectadores e incluso los demás espadachines. Para esa gente no era gran cosa. Al final ganó Emmet y el rival parecía que sólo había tenido un golpe de suerte, pero para los gemelos, se trataba de un daño extremo en su ego y su reputación.

"Hey, quiero ver un combate entre Ingo y Emmet!" una chica gritó desde el grupo de espectadores.

"¡Oh sí, eso sería genial!" gritó uno de los esgrimistas derrotados. "¡Nunca hemos visto a los gemelos combatir entre sí!" Una vez lo hubo dicho, prácticamente todo el mundo se unió, instando a la idea.

Los gemelos se miraron. Emmet ahora sentía que tenía algo que demostrar. Tal vez si él ganaba, no tendría que lidiar con la ira de Ingo. Ingo, a pesar de no estar acostumbrado a pelear contra su hermano en frente de una multitud - normalmente sólo realizaban peleas privadas – no tenía absolutamente ninguna reserva acerca de derrotar a su hermano gemelo y disciplinarlo por perder. Por supuesto, era en ambas direcciones. Si Ingo perdía, Emmet sería quién repartiera la disciplina. Esa perspectiva emocionó al gemelo más joven.

"Cambiamos a sable", dijeron ambos a medida que se preparaban para el combate con el arma que habían elegido, cambiando su equipo específicamente para el sable. Una vez que se cambiaron y conectaron a la máquina de puntuación, se quedaron en el medio de la calle de esgrima uno frente al otro. Ingo saludó a su hermano colocando su espada en frente de su cara y bajándola con un silbido hacia el suelo, lo suficientemente rápido como para que la hoja cortara el aire y haciendo un sonido como de azote. Emmet, sonriendo a su hermano, trajo la hoja hacia arriba y echó la cabeza hacia adelante del mismo modo en el que se puede inclinar un sombrero para saludar a alguien. A continuación, se pusieron las máscaras y se prepararon. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la Salle.

"En garde". El árbitro miró a uno y a otro, interesado también en ver el duelo gemelos. "Prêt. ¡Allez!" Con las manos señalando hacia el otro, los gemelos comenzaron a avanzar, listos para combatir.

Mantuvieron sus espadas unos a otros como cebo, haciendo una pausa para obtener una lectura. Apenas podían ver sus rostros a través de sus máscaras, pero su atención se centró en el lenguaje corporal del otro y la posición de cada hoja. Emmet fue el primero en moverse, superando hoja de Ingo con la suya antes de hacer un golpe de ataque y lanzarse en un intento de conseguir un contacto con él. Ingo lo paró y pasó al ataque, pero ahora fue el turno de Emmet para repeler a Ingo y mantuvieron un tira y afloja en el que Ingo avanzada y Emmet se retiraba. Antes de llegar al final de la calle, se detuvieron por un momento. Ingo se movió para ejecutar una estocada, engañando a Emmet con su espada a medio ataque y tocándole con su espada a través de su brazo; a pesar de que el equipo de esgrima ofreció protección, la fuerza de la hoja de sable pinchó con intensidad la piel de Emmet y el más joven de los gemelos siseó a través de su máscara.

"¡Alto!"

Después de que la puntuación se anotase y se pusiesen en guardia, empezaron de nuevo. Emmet comenzó un ataque y reflexivamente Ingo contratacó, a pesar de que la hoja de Emmet aún tocaba la parte derecha de la máscara de Ingo, el punto le fue concedido a él debido a la regla de derecho de paso. Ellos estaban atados. Ingo estaba enojado consigo mismo. Tal movimiento de aficionados, fue culpa suya. Hubiera estado bien en epée, ¡pero no en sable!

Su combate fue largo. Se hicieron toques y continuaron estando atados. La pelea había durado más de quince minutos y nadie parecía querer poner límites de tiempo en su duelo. Ambos gemelos estaban respirando con dificultad y sudando bastante debajo de su equipo. Con el marcador con cuatro toques en ambos lados, era cuestión de ver quien sería el primero en cometer un error para determinar el ganador. Por tradición en los octavos de final en un empate, se saludaban entre sí una vez más y comenzaban a combatir, esta vez con un comienzo más lento. La postura de Ingo era menos vertical que de costumbre, pero él todavía tenía su arma bajo control. La postura de Emmet estaba empezando a verse un poco cansada.

De repente, Ingo avanzó hacia adelante muy rápidamente, superando la espada de Emmet un par de veces. Cuando Emmet lo bloqueó y trató de atacar, Ingo contra-paró de pronto lanzándose al suelo y metiendo su arma hacia arriba, golpeando a su hermano en el pecho y poner fin al duelo. Los espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir, impresionados con los dos, mientras el árbitro marcaba oficialmente el toque a favor de Ingo.

La postura de Emmet estaba completamente hundida. Sin embargo, los dos se quitaron sus máscaras, esta vez apareciendo muy sudorosos, tanto que parecía que les habían vertido cubos de agua por encima, y se saludaron el uno al otro y a la multitud. En vez de quedarse, sin embargo, de inmediato comenzaron a prepararse para irse y empacaron su equipo lejos de los otros esgrimistas y de los espectadores.

"Emmet", empezó Ingo, con voz grave y clara.

"Lo sé", suspiró Emmet. "El sótano".

"Bien".

Una vez que tuvieron sus cosas listas, salieron de la salle y se fueron en la dirección opuesta a todos los demás, por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una escalera y bajar al sótano. Ingo comenzó desabrocharse la chaqueta de esgrima negra mientras iban caminando, mirando a Emmet que vacilante hizo lo mismo con la suya blanca. Siguieron caminando hasta que Ingo abrió una de las puertas de la sala de calderas. Ingo dio un ligero empujón a su hermano gemelo cuando él no se movió de inmediato y cerró la pesada puerta de metal detrás de ellos con un portazo. Luego miró a Emmet que sonreía con un poco de desprecio, no a su hermano, sino en respuesta a su propio fracaso para parar un simple ataque. Sin que se le tuviera que decir nada, se lo comenzó a quitar todo menos sus bragas esgrima. Ingo sólo se había quitado la chaqueta, los guantes, y el plastrón, pero su pecho estaba desnudo, salvo por las correas que sostenían sus bragas negras de esgrima.

Ingo se agachó y agarró unos cables de la bolsa, los mismos cables utilizados para conectar las armas a los sensores de puntuación, y se acercó a Emmet, agarrándolo por las muñecas y manteniéndolas por encima de su cabeza mientras se las unía y las ataba a uno de los tubos. Los dos estaban todavía muy sudorosos e Ingo tenía problemas para atar a su hermano debido a lo resbaladizos que estaban sus brazos, sin embargo, consiguió levantarlo, con las manos atadas a la tubería, por encima de él. Luego Ingo se volvió de nuevo a la bolsa y sacó uno de los sables. Aunque fuese roma, sin duda podría lastimar.

El gemelo mayor se paró frente a su gemelo más joven, sosteniendo el sable en la mano derecha y golpeando la hoja hacia la izquierda.

"La cagaste", dijo en un tono molesto y condescendiente.

Emmet se quedó mirando la pared de al lado, sin decir nada, pero manteniendo una sonrisa dolida y humillada.

"Mírame cuando te hablo" ordenó Ingo.

El gemelo más joven obedeció y miró vacilante a Ingo en los ojos.

"Has manchado nuestra reputación", él se movió hacia adelante, sosteniendo el sable y moviéndola hacia arriba y hacia abajo en los muslos internos de Emmet. "Algunos de esos aficionados ahora van a pensar que nos pueden tocar".

"Pero están equivocados. Si nos desafían, los vamos a vencer, ¡como siempre!" Emmet trató de convencer a su hermano para que se calmase.

Fue inútil. Ingo estaba empezando a sentir una extraña sensación de poder y dominio. Nunca lo había golpeado de verdad antes. Normalmente esto era sólo la disciplina. Los gemelos se harían esto el uno al otro cada vez que cometieran un error en la esgrima. Si uno de ellos decía algo incorrecto en la clase, el otro lo disciplinaría, a menudo en forma de abuso físico, aunque siempre parecía estar consensuado entre los dos. Era sólo una manera de deshacerse de sus debilidades. Ahora había algo un poco diferente e Ingo no estaba seguro de lo que era.

Sintiendo esta nueva sensación de poder, Ingo deslizó su mano sobre el pecho sudoroso de Emmet antes de mover su mano en su cabello mojado, haciendo que los ojos de su gemelo más joven se abriesen más.

"I-Ingo?" Emmet no estaba seguro de qué esperar. Ingo se comportaba de manera diferente.

El gemelo mayor puso su cara junto a la de su hermano y le preguntó en voz baja: "¿Vas a comportarte y a estar tranquilo mientras te disciplino o vas a llorar y suplicar que me detenga?"

Ahora Emmet estaba empezando a sentirse extraño. De alguna manera esas palabras le hacían sentirse muy mareado. ¿Debía ser fuerte o debería ser sumiso? No estaba seguro todavía. Emmet se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sin dar una respuesta clara.

Ingo le sonrió, haciendo que la espalda de Emmet se enderezara cuando vio la extraña expresión en su cara. Esto era muy inusual. "Ingo" él gritó: "estás-"

_WHACK._

"Ngh!" Emmet se estremeció cuando la hoja cayó y le golpeó el culo. Le dejó una sensación de cosquilleo. "Ingo, eso fue muy duro..."

"¿Te quejas?" preguntó Ingo, acercando su cara a Emmet por detrás, sosteniendo su mano contra su cuello como si estuviera listo para estrangularlo, aunque no aplicó ninguna fuerza. El gemelo más joven permaneció en silencio y negó con la cabeza.

"Bien". Ingo movió su mano del cuello a la cara, que estaba cubierta de sudor como la suya, acariciando con sus dedos los labios de su gemelo más joven. Emmet podía sentir como se quedaba sin aliento por un momento cuando su hermano le tocó de esta manera. Nada de esto era normal y algo dentro de él comenzó a moverse, sintiéndose extraño.

Entonces Ingo agitó la hoja de nuevo y la estrelló contra sus muslos, su trasero y la parte posterior de las pantorrillas muchas veces seguidas.

"I-Ingo..."

"¿Qué?" él movió de nuevo la hoja y la estrelló contra su desnudo y sudoroso abdomen, haciendo que las manos atadas de Emmet se retorcieran mientras el chico dejaba escapar suaves gritos a través de su sonrisa.

"Yo..." Emmet obviamente ruborizado, miraba hacia abajo y lejos de él: "Yo no creo que esto esté funcionando".

"No me vas a engañar, Emmet." Él llevó la hoja hasta su espalda desnuda y golpeó su piel húmeda varias veces, dejando tras de sí largas marcas rojas y haciéndole estremecerse y gritar.

"N-no, Ingo, no me entiendes, yo -"

WHACK. Le golpeó en el pecho.

"¡Creo que me gusta cómo se siente!" por fin gritó con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, casi haciendo que Ingo dejara caer su espada, de lo sorprendido que estaba.

"Tú, ¿Qué?

"P-por favor detente, yo ..." miró hacia abajo entre las piernas. "Yo no creo que esto sea seguro."

Los ojos de Ingo se desplazaron hacia donde Emmet estaba mirando y vio que debajo de sus bragas había una erección muy obvia. Él permaneció en silencio y esta vez bajó la espada.

"Lo siento..." Emmet comenzó a ruborizarse: "Yo no sé por qué sucedió eso, es solo que ..."

Ingo cubría su rostro ahora. También él se sentía juguetón de ese viaje de poder que acababa de experimentar, pero después de ver que su hermano gemelo más joven se había despertado visiblemente, comenzó a sentir cosas revolverse en su interior también. Emmet parecía mucho más abierto a admitir su situación, sin embargo.

"Nosotros deberíamos", Ingo hizo una pausa, tragando saliva "Deberíamos ir a las duchas", dijo Ingo, sintiéndose ruborizado. "Ambos necesitamos una. Toma una ducha fría para hacer frente a tu _problema_", eufemizó con torpeza mientras le desataba las muñecas.

"¿Y qué pasa con el tuyo?" Emmet miró hacia abajo, a título indicativo, para gran consternación de Ingo.

El gemelo mayor apartó con rapidez la mirada de Emmet. "Creo que voy a tomar una ducha fría también entonces," dijo rápidamente como para barrer el problema debajo de la alfombra.

"Oye, ¿tanto le gusta a mi querido hermano disciplinarme? ¿Debería gemir más para ti la próxima vez? ¿Quizás dejar caer mi ropa interior?"

Ingo se quedó callado, mirando a Emmet duramente. Emmet sólo sonrió ampliamente a Ingo en respuesta. Lentamente, Ingo puso el sable en su bolsa de equipo, la levantó, y tomó por la muñeca a Emmet, en dirección a las duchas.

...

"Eso fue muy incómodo, Ingo", se quejó Emmet a su espalda y desde su cama, mientras jugaba con una parte de las vías de tren de juguete hecho de goma.

"¿La ducha fría?" Preguntó Ingo desde la litera de arriba, mientras estaba en su portátil.

"Sí". Por supuesto, la erección no satisfecha era algo incómodo también, pero Emmet no estaba dispuesto a sacar ese tema de nuevo.

"Basta con darse una caliente después" Ingo se inclinó sobre la barandilla de la cama de arriba y miró a Emmet jugando con la vía de goma. "¿Vas a ayudarme con este proyecto o no?"

"¿El proyecto de biología? Ya lo comenzamos y tenemos un montón de tiempo".

"No, quiero quitármelo de en medio para que podamos centrarnos en cosas mejores. Estoy trabajando en la parte sobre el ADN de los gemelos monocigóticos. No es necesario perder demasiado tiempo en esta sección ya que el enfoque del trabajo no es el ADN, sólo las diferencias entre los idénticos. Al igual que nosotros".

"Hmn", reconoció Emmet, torciendo la vía del tren de goma en la mano curvándola sobre sí misma varias veces, creando la forma de una doble hélice. "¿Escribiste una introducción?"

"Sabes cómo trabajo, Emmet. Tomo una parte a la vez, incluso si está desordenada", observaba la vía del tren torcida en una doble hélice con la que Emmet estaba jugando. "Creo que deberíamos escribir la introducción juntos, pero esperaba que también trabajases conmigo en esta parte."

"Es hora de sonar como un libro de texto aburrido, ¿eh?" Emmet pensó en silencio durante un rato, sonriendo para sus adentros mientras retorcía el juguete hacia atrás y hacia adelante. "El ácido desoxirribonucleico es lo que contiene las denominadas instrucciones genéticas," empezó mientras Ingo se enderezaba y comenzaba a escribir. "Es el proyecto que contiene los datos que va a determinar cómo se verá el cuerpo, qué genes se heredan y expresan. El ADN entre gemelos monocigóticos es prácticamente indistinguible al compararlos. Los gemelos idénticos siempre será el mismo sexo debido a la copia exacta del genotipo a menos que haya habido una mutación ", hizo una pausa. "¿Vas a buscar información para verificar lo que estoy diciendo?"

"Son hechos bien conocidos. Será fácil encontrar información", dijo Ingo mientras continuaba escribiendo.

"A pesar de las similitudes en el ADN, sin embargo," Emmet comenzó a reír mientras seguía retorciendo la vía de juguete en doble hélice ", modificaciones epigenéticas -"

"Tenemos que definir eso", murmuró Ingo mientras escribía, y añadió: "Que son los cambios en la expresión genética o el fenotipo celular, causados por las diferentes influencias del medio ambiente..."

"- que determinarán que ciertos genes se activen o se desactiven."

"Esto puede explicar cualquier cosa, desde una diferencia de altura entre gemelos monocigóticos, si uno desarrollará cáncer, si uno tiene el gen de la esquizofrenia activado y el otro no", agregó Ingo en voz alta mientras estaba escribiendo.

"... o personalidades completamente diferentes."

Los clics del teclado cesaron. Se hizo silencio entre los dos gemelos y Emmet se quedó mirando la doble hélice hecha de goma de la vía del tren del juguete durante varios minutos antes de que de repente se levantara de la cama, dejando atrás el juguete y subiera la escalera de la litera de arriba, descansando en la parte superior de Ingo desde atrás y enterrando su rostro en el hombro de su gemelo mientras Ingo se encontraba todavía en el ordenador.

Con sus manos moviéndose hacia la parte de arriba del portátil, Ingo lo cerró y volvió la cara un poco para empujar a Emmet. Emmet sólo abrazó con fuerza Ingo desde atrás.

El gemelo mayor cambió de postura para poder enfrentar a Emmet y lo abrazó suavemente por el hombro. Las delgadas y largas piernas de los gemelos largas se enredaron las unas con las otras como si trataran de aferrarse el uno al otro lo más fuerte posible.

"Hey," comenzó Ingo ", Emmet, ¿es este proyecto lo que te molesta? ¿Te hace pensar en ese momento...?"

Emmet finalmente dejó de enterrar su cara en Ingo y le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa débil. "¿Ingo? No te dije lo que te hice cuando todo sucedió, cuando estábamos en el accidente de tren y pensé que moriste. No se lo dije a los médicos ni a los psicólogos porque sabía que iban a pensar que estaba mal y que era raro".

"¿Lo que me hiciste? Emmet, estamos metidos en lo mismo. No te voy a juzgar."

Emmet apartó la mirada. "Estuvimos involucrados en el mismo accidente, ese descarrilamiento de mierda, pero tuvimos experiencias muy diferentes. Y es por eso que somos tan diferentes el uno del otro ahora. Este trabajo que estamos escribiendo, este jodido trabajo _es_ sobre nosotros."

Ingo tomó la barbilla de Emmet en la mano, lo besó en la frente y el cuerpo de Emmet casi instantáneamente se relajó. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras Ingo miró sus los ojos de plata con los suyos propios.

"Cuéntamelo".

Emmet evitó su mirada, pero apretó con el puño la camisa de Ingo entre sus manos. "Vi todo lo que sucedió. Supe que papá había muerto en el acto, simplemente lo supe. De alguna manera eso no me entristeció mucho. Tenía que haber sido una muerte rápida, es por eso. Ese palo le atravesó el cuello, no había manera de que pudiera haber sufrido".

"Eso es lo que el médico forense puso en el informe. Lo encontré unos meses después del accidente en los papeles de mamá y lo leí entero", reconoció Ingo, comenzando a acariciar el cabello de Emmet reconfortantemente.

"Cuando vi que te golpeabas la cabeza en el acero, estaba seguro de que habías muerto y tuve este momento de..." se detuvo cuando sintió como Ingo le besaba la frente de nuevo. "Este momento en el que sentí como si todo mi interior se fuese y me quedé completamente aniquilado, como una cáscara sin nada dentro. Estaba sangrando mucho por la maldita cabeza", comenzó reír un poco, "Tanto, que se veía muy mal. No podría reconocerte viéndote sólo el lado izquierdo de la cara. Estabas tan sangriento que realmente pensé que estabas muerto, así que... "El labio de Emmet comenzó a temblar un poco.

"¿Así que...?" Ingo envolvió una pierna alrededor de su cintura para poder tener a Emmet aún más cerca de su cuerpo.

"No tiene ningún sentido ahora, pero en ese momento parecía que era la única cosa lógica que podía hacer", Emmet se rió un poco, ahora con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, "Así que empecé a lamer tu sangre porque quería tenerte dentro y como parte de mí siempre. Lamí y tragué todo lo que pude antes de empezar a sentirme mal. Aún así, seguí haciéndolo hasta que escuché llegar a los paramédicos. Entonces oí gritar que aún estabas vivo y me sentí absolutamente asqueado de mí mismo, pero tan libre y feliz al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que ibas a vivir. Nunca pude imaginarme sin ti desde ese día y era físicamente doloroso para mí estar lejos de ti mientras estuviste en coma. "

Ingo se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos mientras Emmet seguía su mirada. Los nervios eran muy evidentes en su gemelo más joven, su vulnerabilidad era visible ahora que había sacado a la luz el secreto que mantuvo oculto hasta ese momento. Lentamente, Ingo movió sus manos a las mejillas de Emmet, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos, y acercándolo más hasta besarlo profundamente en su boca.

Los ojos de Emmet se abrieron como platos cuando su gemelo expresó su afecto e hizo el intento de consolarlo. Había algo diferente en la forma en que lo estaba besando. Por supuesto que se daban besos de hermanos, incluso algunos profundos y cariñoso, pero el sentimiento que se expresaba a través del beso de Ingo era diferente. Volvió a pensar en cómo Ingo se había comportado de manera diferente antes, cuando le estaba disciplinando y cómo sus propias reacciones fueron muy extrañas, considerándolo todo.

Entonces se dio cuenta: Ingo, su gemelo, tenía la capacidad de despertar algo en él.

Emmet envolvió con sus brazos a su hermano y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, e instintivamente abrió la boca un poco para poder saborearlo mejor. Ingo hizo lo mismo y antes de darse cuenta, sus lenguas se tocaron, retorciéndose y luchando por el dominio de la boca del otro. Ingo buscó la mano de Emmet y entrelazó los dedos en la de su gemelo, agarrando su mano con fuerza antes de alejarse un poco, con su saliva mezclada y conectados por un hilo entre sus labios. Ambos estaban hiperventilando y sus cuerpos de pronto estaban mucho más calientes.

"Emmet, yo..." Dijo Ingo en voz baja entre las respiraciones, "Yo no quiero volver a dejarte escapar. Si alguna vez te vas, creo que me volvería loco."

"Creo que ya estás loco, Ingo", dijo Emmet, iniciando un beso torpe, lleno de saliva, respiraciones profundas, y un poco de dolor cuando mordió el labio de Ingo, provocando un suave gemido en su gemelo mayor.

Ingo se alejó otra vez, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba con cariño a su hermano gemelo más joven. "¿Loco? Emmet, tienes lágrimas en los ojos..." se inclinó y las lamió con la lengua.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir. Ingo..."Trató de convencerlo Emmet, tirando de él con la mano mientras empezaba a levantarse.

Ingo frunció el ceño. No estaba muy seguro de lo que quería decir, pero Emmet no iba a presionar el asunto. Siguió a Emmet que iba a bajar la escalera de la litera y se reunió con él cuando ambos llegaron a la tierra. Luego Emmet cogió a Ingo por la muñeca y lo puso frente al gran espejo que colgaba en su habitación, delante de él, y comenzó a tirar de la camisa de Ingo.

"¿Emmet?" Ingo estaba confundido por sus acciones. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Desnúdame", le pidió Emmet.

Ingo frunció el ceño de nuevo por la confusión, pero hizo lo que se le pidió, quitándole la camisa a Emmet y tirando de sus pantalones hacia abajo mientras su gemelo hizo lo mismo con él, continuando hasta que los dos estuvieron completamente desnudos. Emmet movió su cara hacia Ingo, sonriéndole un poco y tomó su mano, girándolo de modo que los dos miraban sus reflejos en el espejo.

"¿Qué diferencias ves entre nosotros? ¿Los físicos?"

Ingo parpadeó. Era una respuesta estúpida y lo supo tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca. "Estás lleno de moretones de sable. Tu pelo está más corto que el mío."

La sonrisa de Emmet se hizo más amplia. "Me refiero a los permanentes".

Los ojos de Ingo se movieron a la parte del reflejo donde sus manos se unian, su mano derecha en la izquierda de Emmet.

"Tú no tienes una cicatriz."

"¿Qué más?"

"Tú sonríes".

"¿Y?"

"Tú eres más atractivo".

Emmet se echó a reír de nuevo. "Estoy en desacuerdo".

"¿Qué sentido tiene esto?" Preguntó Ingo, volviendo la mirada hacia su hermano.

Emmet lo miró de nuevo. "Deberes".

"¿Qué?"

"Reconociendo las diferencias epigenéticas."

"Oh. Algunas de esas diferencias no son epigenéticas sin embargo."

"Lo que sea."

Ambos miraron sus reflejos en el espejo, permaneciendo un rato en silencio sin dejar de tomarse de las manos.

"Realmente no hay muchas diferencias físicas entre nosotros." Dijo Ingo finalmente.

"¿Pero?"

"Pero percibimos las cosas de maneras muy diferentes. Nos encargamos de las cosas como la noche y el día."

"¿Aún así...?"

"Parece que siempre llegamos a las mismas conclusiones, ¿no?" Ingo miró a su hermano.

"Eso es lo que yo quería oír." Emmet le sonrió.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto ya no trata simplemente de una tarea?"

Emmet sonrió y apretó la mano de Ingo. "¿Vas a tomar esa ducha caliente conmigo ahora? Me sentí muy insatisfecho con el frío después de la esgrima".

**Continuará…**


End file.
